Pendulum: Beyond Evolution
by PaperCrane1000
Summary: Yuya Sakaki takes Miami City by storm when he discovers the power of Mega Evolution. Together with his Pokémon team and friends, Yuya will explore the Arc-V universe in his quest to bring smiles to all dimensions. (as canon as possible)
1. Chapter 1: Swing, Pendulum of my soul

A/N: In this Pokémon/Yugioh ArcV crossover, the events of Yugioh Arc V will be represented with Pokémon instead of Duel Monsters as close to canon as possible. A quick note the PokeDisk is a hybrid of the Pokedex, PC and duel disk. Anyway, onto the first chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Swing, Pendulum of my soul**

Gongenzaka released his Throh as it took an offensive stance, mirroring his trainer. Gongenzaka had a bulky stature, wearing a white uniform, with a red headband and metal sandals. "Come on Yuya, show me what you've got".

 _PokeDisk information: Throh, The Judo Pokemon; Ability: Inner focus.  
"_ _When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts"_

From a top a building roof, eclipsed by the moon, Yuya Sakaki made his trademark appearance. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!". In a bright flash he released his Hippopotas, jumping upon its back. "Let's go Hip Hippo!". Upon his face was a wide smile, reflected on Hip Hippo's face.

 _PokeDisk information: Hippopotas, The Hippo Pokemon "Hip Hippo"; Ability: Sand Stream  
"_ _It lives in arid places. Instead of perspiration, it expels grainy sand from its body"_

Gongenzaka was momentarily stunned, not by his theatrics, he was used to that by now; but by his carefree attitude, he wasn't taking the battle seriously at all. "Yu-"."YUYA!", Yuzu Hiragi finished. From the control room observing the duel Yuzu was just as annoyed. The pink haired girl stood up in frustration bashing the keyboard which sparked to life and too late she realized what was going on. The action field flickered momentarily and then disintegrated. You Show's principal Shuzo Hiragi barged in just as the system overloaded and crashed, releasing a puff of smoke. Likewise, Yuya atop his Hippopotas crashed hard onto the solid stadium floor. With an initial groan, the tomato haired boy returned his loyal pokemon and made a clown face. He was ok, back to this buffoon facade. Yuzu and Shuzo freaked out at the sight, far more worried about the Solid Vision system that had just been destroyed, rather than Yuya's safety. _Gosh Yuya, if you had just had a serious duel for once then thus wouldn't have happened_ , Yuzu silently cursed.

Back at the Hiragi apartment, Yuzu was fuming, readying her fan. "why do you always have to act like such a clown?". Yuya laughed it off, backing away as he put on his goggles. He may act stupid but he knew to respect the power of Yuzu's fan. Crashing head first into the stealthy wall of Gongenzaka he flinched removing his goggles to reveal red circles. "There is a difference between people laughing with you as an entertainer and people laughing at you, Yuya". Just as Yuzu was about to release another tirade, a man in a yellow and black striped suit, a small moustache and yellow glasses knocked and entered "I hope this is not a bad time" he said politely.

Shuzo asked who he was, attempting to clear the confusion and to distract the young duelists from destroying the apartment. "I'm Nico Smiley and I have a proposal for you", Shuzo stood up ready to make a discussion, as Nico turned to Yuya. "We would like for you to duel Strong Ijishima". Silence.

"The answer is no, Yuya will not be your show pony". It had only been three years since his father Yusho Sakaki didn't show up to defend his title as Champion. A momentary silence settled on the room. They could all remember the day. Yuya's eyes glazed over.

* * *

 _Yusho Sakaki, the reigning Champion has not showed up to face Strong Ijishima, will he forfeit his title?, reported the commentator. Yuya, 11 years old ran down the stairs, tears streaming as he tried to defend his father's honour. "Let me duel before he arrives, I will fight in his place!". Yoko Sakaki , grabbed her son forcing him to stop. There was nothing they could do but wait…_

* * *

Nico cleared his throat "A duel between this pro duelist and Yusho Sakaki's very own son will make the fans go wil-". Yuzu flatly rejected his offer, just as Gongenzaka stepped in to ask Yuya's opinion. But the said boy had since performed his own vanishing act. Meanwhile, Yuya swung his legs back and forth as he sat on a ledge overlooking the harbor and the heart of Miami City.

* * *

 _Young Yuya cried into his goggles, attempting to hide his sadness. His father released the trapped tears as Yuya wiped his eyes in an attempt to look like he was alright. "Whenever you feel like crying, Laugh instead. It will become the energy you'll use to keep going". Yuya blinked, trying to clear his teary eyes. Removing Yuya's necklace, Yusho continued "It's like a pendulum, the more you push, the more it will come back.". Yuya watched his father in admiration. "Push forward with courage and the happiness will come back swinging at you. So long as you have this pendulum it will show you the way"_

* * *

Yuya held his necklace the same way, watching it carving its constant arc. At the top of his charm was a rainbow coloured stone, supported by silver wings that wrapped around the blue crystal of his pendant. As he watched it, he remembered his father. The pioneer of the Action Duel – dueling in interactive Action Fields and the use of Action Items to enhance the battling experience. A Dueltainer, Yusho Sakaki captivated audiences and was able to remind them that more than ever, the outcome of a battle rested not solely on the power of the monsters, but the Duelist's skills as well.

Yuya had lived in his shadow all his life, wanting to be like his father, to bring pride to the Sakaki name. He had made his decision. The pendulum continued to swing, more confident and stronger than before.

* * *

The crowd roared in anticipation, excited to see the champion in action. Nico Smiley made his appearance on Centre Court activating the action field Frontier Fang Castle.

"Who will be challenging the Champion, Strong Ijishima but the only son of Yusho Sakaki the star duelist – Yuya Sakaki!"

"And now we welcome, the Pro Duelist Strong Ijishima, the Ultimate king of action duels for three years straight!"

His voiced was drowned out by cheers, then in turn they were drowned out by Strong's very own roar.

"and our young challenger, only 14 years old, Yuya Sakaki"

He gestured to the empty air, glancing around nervously when the young duelist missed his apparent curtain call.

Whispers of "is he a coward like his father, not even bothering to show up?" and "Is this going to be a repeat of three years age?" blanketed the stadium, as they looked around in confusion trying to spot the duelist. Yuzu was fuming, ready to unleash her fan on the whole stadium.

Just as Shuzo attempted to hold her back, none other than a clown materialized behind Strong in an apparent Taunt. As Strong was made to look like a fool he whipped around, furious.

"you little – I'll teach you some discipline"

Yuya winked and bowed, discarding his mask and wig. "Excuse my rudeness, let's see how great the Champion is"

Before Strong could initiate a fist fight, Nico started the battle. "Our duelists are ready, this will be a 2v2 single battle"

" _Duelists locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling! Action!"_

" **DUEL**!", yelled the duelists in perfect sync.

The Action Items dispersed in a small firework. Battle effect items including X Attacks, Dire Hits and Berries lay hidden in the Action Field. Yuya took the first move.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to show you what a great Action Duel looks like! Let's welcome my first performer Hip Hippo!"

Yuya's Hippopotas materialized and kicked up a weak Sandstorm. Yuya jumped on top of Hippopotas and started moving and kicking up dust. "Catch me if you can"

"Running away already, you won't get far". Strong summoned his own Pokemon

 _PokeDisk information: Croagunk, The Toxic Mouth Pokemon; Ability: Dry Skin  
"_ _Inflating its poison sacs, it fills the area with an odd sound and hits flinching opponents with a poison jab"_

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon leaped out of its Pokemon, chasing down the Hippo Pokemon to attack.

"Sand tomb". Hip Hippo launched a small tornado of sand at the Croagunk, who made no effort to dodge and took little damage."Your Pokemon is weak, not even a super effective move did much damage". Yuya gulped and kept running, _I need an Action Item_.

Yuya held up an Action Item "I use X Attack on Hip Hippo". The Hippo's aura flared red, signaling the stat boost taking effect.

"Should have known Yusho's son can use Action items efficiently. Poison Jab!"

Yuya knew he was at a disadvantage with less experienced Pokemon, any damage that could be avoided would be the best. "X Speed, Rolling Hippo". Hip Hippo sped up just enough to narrowly dodge the attack .

The Croagunk seemed just as annoyed as its trainer as it cringed, taking damage from Sand Tomb. Yuya kept running. "Face the Champion with respect and stop running". The whole crowd was amazed by the clown boy's luck, but growing increasingly impatient at his antics.

Yoko Sakaki approached Shuzo, Gong and Yuzu who were anxiously watching the duel, confused to Yuya's evasive battling strategy. "For years my son tried to hide behind his buffoonery, believing that being laughed at could hide the loss of his father. This is the way he duels and how he approaches problems – by having fun and trying to delay until he can come up with a solution"

Yuya ordered a Sand Attack, momentarily blinding the other Pokemon, ensuring he had an even larger gap. Strong clenched his fists "Go, Pursuit once more". Yuya glanced around desperately for another Action Item. "X Defense, it will reduce the damage taken from the attack". Despite this he still recoiled as he was knocked off Hip Hippo. He was running out of time.

"Sand tomb once more". The super effective attack was boosted and dealt more damage to the Croagunk, although it seemed to be in better health than the Hippopotas. Finally, Strong decided he was going to put an end to Yuya's fleeing.

"I have waited three years to put a Sakaki in their rightful place. This ends now with Revenge". Too swift for the tired Hip Hippo, it was knocked out instantly. Yuya was blown back as he returned and thanked his Pokemon.

Nico's voice reverberated around the arena "And here we have the first knockout, will Yuya be able to turn the tides on the Champion?"

Yuya was in a pinch, fear building as Strong leaped down from the castle turrets to get closer to the now stationary boy. He had to bank on his main monster. "Pendulum, it's showtime"

 _PokeDisk information: Gallade, The Blade Pokemon "Pendulum"; Ability: Justified  
"_ _Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce"_

A humanoid swordsman erupted from the Pokeball, swords brandished, wearing a black choker with a stone and studs, much like the one his trainer wore. _I have to win, this will be my only chance to prove everyone wrong_. As he hesitated, Croagunk once again leaped to action, hitting with a Pursuit. Yuya allowed himself to smile again. "Gallade's ability Justified activates. When Gallade is hit with a dark type move, its Attacked is raised by one stage". With the increase in power Pendulum managed to provide a finishing blow to Croagunk "Leaf blade!".

Strong's eyes narrowed as the crowd cheered. "Let's see how you fare against my ace monster, Machamp!". A grey multi-limbed fighter appeared, matching its trainer's formidable bulk and clear demonstration of power.

 _Pokedisk information: Machamp, The Superpower Pokemon; male; Ability: Guts  
"_ _Machamp has the power to hurl anything aside. However, trying to do any work requiring care and dexterity causes its arms to get tangled. This Pokémon tends to leap into action before it thinks"_

Yuya gaped, he was hoping he would not have to face such a high leveled opponent. _The role of an entertainer is to please the crowd and I must smile_. He continued his sprint for Action Items with Pendulum covering his back.

"Not this time, Machamp block them off and use Cross Chop". Yuya tried to dodge, as did his Pokemon who was unsuccessful, taking a huge hit. The crowd cheered at the impressive display of power. Yuya faltered, everything was falling apart. _Swing, pendulum of my soul…_ Yuya thought of his father's advice and laughed, much to Strong's annoyance. His necklace started to glow, as did the stone on Gallade's choker.

Yuya stood up triumphant, determined to put on a good show. "The fun has just begun!" he yelled, his father's catchphrase giving him strength. He held his glowing necklace up and nodded to Pendulum.

"Keystone, respond to my heart. MEGA EVOLVE AND SWING INTO ACTION!"

A bright flash, beams of light from Yuya's necklace connected with Pendulum's stone as it began to Mega Evolve, standing taller with stronger arms and a pronounced cape, like Yuya's own jacket. It looked like the spitting image of Yuya as a duelist, its arms had widened and looked like a duel disk.

 _Pokedisk information: Mega-Gallade; Ability: Inner Focus_

The crowd was mesmerized. "What is this?" yelled Strong, only to be met with a reply from Nico "it's legal, please continue the battle".

"Pendulum, Swords Dance". Emulating Yuya's extravagance, the Blade Pokemon spun and sharpened its swords which glowed. Strong was confused at Gallade's new, more powerful form, it was an unheard of transformation. But he was determined to win.

"Machamp, show him who's boss with Submission". Yuya raced but couldn't reach an Action Item in time, Pendulum on the brink of collapse.

"Let's make it an OHKO, Psycho Cut!". With its boosted attack, the monster was equipped to cause serious damage. But Strong had other ideas. "I can also use Action Items, X Speed". The Machamp dodged. Narrowly. "Pummel him with Submission and finish this off".

Yuya smiled as he used one more Action Item "Dire Hit". He had the Machamp right where he needed him. "Psycho cut". Pendulum swung its strengthened blades, swiping at the other fighting type in a devastating attack. The powerful Psychic type move overpowered the Pokemon and with the Action Item scored a critical hit in a blow that single-handedly knocked out the Champion's ace.

Silence fell on the stadium as they watched the Champion's Pokemon crash and the Action Field disappeared. Pendulum reverted to its original form and bowed to the crowd as Yuya called it back.

Yuya's pendulum had stopped glowing and he stared at Pendulum's pokeball. The crowd's delayed reaction, brought him back to his senses and made his heart beat faster. He had won, he had won the hearts of the audience and won back his family's pride. He too had evolved.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review to let me know what you think. The fun has just begun!


	2. Chapter 2: Unfair trade

A/N: All Pokemon are the same gender as their trainer unless genderless or only one possible gender. Also the maximum number of moves a Pokemon can learn is as follows: 4 for a stage 1, 5 for a stage 2, 6 for a stage 3 or fully evolved Pokemon.  
Without further ado, onto Chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Unfair "Trade"**

You Show Duel School had been flooded with fresh faces wanting to witness the remarkable phenomenon of Mega Evolution. Gong observed the 2v2 duel from the control room selecting the field, Action Field: Plain Plain.

" _Duelists locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling! Action!"_

" **DUEL**!", yelled Yuzu and Yuya with a grin.

"I'll take the first turn! Hip Hippo, let's go". Yuya's Hippopotas leaped out of its Pokeball, rearing to go. Drawing power from the cheers of the crowd Yuya, set off on his Pokemon to keep them entertained.

Yuzu smiled at the happy crowd. "Diva, curtain call!" Yuzu's ace appeared on the field, a beautiful humanoid pokemon wearing a flowing white dress. It gracefully landed with a polite curtsey.

 _Pokedisk information: Gardevoir, The Embrace Pokemon "Diva"; Ability: Telepathy  
"_ _It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer"_

"Hyper voice". Gardevoir leaped into the air and started to sing a beautiful melody. Hip Hippo hastened and his trainer managed to grab an X Speed. "Rolling Hippo!", called Yuya as Hip Hippo's new found speed allowed it to dodge the sound waves.

"Not so fast, Diva, Disarming Voice!". Once more the Gardevoir began singing, this time in more soulful tones.

Yuya raced to find another Action Item to no avail. "Disarming Voice cannot miss, so you'll have to take the damage!". Both Hippopotas and trainer were hit by the wall of sound and were thrown to the ground. Yuya was undeterred as the crowd started to cheer. "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!"

Momentarily stunned, Yuzu took the opportunity to attack again, "Hyper Voice". This time Hip Hippo took the full hit and fainted. Yuya stood and brushed himself off, recalling his Pokemon.

Smiling he announced "What you've all been waiting for, appear now Pendulum!". Yuya's loyal Pokemon materialized on the field. Wearing no collar it bowed politely to its opponents, it had fought against them several times before. The crowd cheered in excitement, seeing Yuya's ace who had defeated the Champion's own ace in a OHKO.

"Keystone respond to my heart! Mega Evolve". Silence enveloped the field as they waited in anticipation. But nothing happened. Yuya silently cursed. _Maybe I need to be in a pinch_. He gestured to Yuzu to make her move. "If you're not going to make a move then I will, Dazzling Gleam!".

The Embrace Pokemon shone brightly blinding the audience. When the attack ended they saw Yuya and Pendulum recoiling, obviously taking huge damage from the super-effective move.

 _We're in a pinch now, let's try again_. "Keystone, respond to my heart, Mega Evolve!". Again however nothing happened much to the crowd's dismay. Yuzu however, didn't miss a beat as she ordered another attack. Once more, a blinding flash of light emanated from Gardevoir and when their eyes adjusted, Gallade had fainted and both the Action field and crowd began to disappear.

Silence ensued as Yuzu went to help Yuya up. He refused, and wordlessly put on his goggles and walked out of the school. Even Yuzu's attempts to get him to talk, to react even, failed. The budding Dueltainer was depressed by his inability to generate smiles, to showcase his own unique power. The crowds had left when they believed his Mega Evolution to be a mere fluke. Only a small dark blue haired boy, Tatsuya chose to join You Show. _At least it hadn't been for nothing_ , Yuya thought, although that did little to brighten his mood.

Yuya was stopped by Gong who challenged him to a battle. "Yuya, how are you meant to make others smile when you're not? Duel with me and we'll work out how to rediscover your power".

* * *

It was the first time he saw the Steadfast Gongenzaka cry when he finally recreated the magic that had brought him his remarkable victory. 291 tries later.

* * *

It felt somewhat surreal having to attend school. Since mastering Mega Evolution it was all he could think of. He fiddled with his pendulum necklace through school, falling asleep. Every waking thought (and all his dreams) were about Pendulum.

* * *

A crowd pleaser, Yuya was thrilled when Sawatari Shingo congratulated him for a win and hastily agreed to show off his new found power at the prestigious Leo Duel School centre court. Yuzu flatly declined on his behalf attempting to pull him away but to no avail, left pouting and muttering angrily to herself. Her stubborn side refused to believe that LDS was better than You Show, she felt a slight sense of unease at how easily Yuya accepted Sawatari's offer. That said, she and the other younger You Show students were keen (or at least slightly curious) to see the state-of-the-art facilities and followed.

Sawatari proudly showed off his school's facilities, Yuzu silently frustrated at her starstruck friends, practically drooling at the classes, the fields and modern campus of LDS. She made a mental note to take a few swings of her fan once they left.

It was an understatement to say they were shocked at the expanse of LDS' famous centre court. Their jaws crashed to the floor, though Yuzu was the first to recover trying to maintain her temper. She had a reputation to uphold, representing her family's school and though in mild awe, she stubbornly refused to show any signs of it.

* * *

Yuzu's unease was not unfounded. Sawatari and his cronies asked to see Yuya's necklace and Yuya, with a momentary hesitation obliged, taking off his necklace for them to see. Yuya relished the attention and admiration until Sawatari snatched it out of his grasp. Like a pack of hyenas they jostled for the prize, Sawatari remaining the victor.

"I'll be adding this to MY collection. Finally a rare item fit for me". The mayor's son heard a sharp command to return the necklace to Headquarters but ignored it in favour of keeping his hands on the prize.

"Give it back!", yelled Yuya finally realizing the trap he'd practically jumped into.

"Let's settle this in a duel. The strongest duelist who wins the 1v1 will keep the necklace."

Yuya's fists were tightly clenched at the sight of Sawatari toying with him, taking his most prized possession – and he had let him. Yuzu was fuming but Yuya interjected cutting her off from starting her tirade. "Fine". The You Show students were frustrated at the sly tactics but had no choice but to believe in their friend.

From headquarters, the teenage president of Leo Corporation dismissed his assistant's suggestion to interfere, he wanted to see how this would play out.

"I'll choose the field", Sawatari declared "that which imprisons feeble princesses, rise up here and now!"

Action Field: Dark Town's Prison Tower

Sawatari drew the necklace over his head, proudly displaying his prize to spite Yuya as the stadium began its transformation. Yuya gritted his teeth. It was all on the line for him, the symbol of his strength, his own power.

An ominous deserted city shore arose, dark brick alleys leading out to a river dominated by a suspension bridge. Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya screamed as they were trapped by chains on the top pillar of the bridge as the Action Field materialized. Eyes widening, Yuya snapped back to reality, he had to fight for so much more and he wasted no time in calling out his Pokemon.

" **DUEL**!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but from now on I will be updating more regularly with shorter chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: With or Without

**Chapter 3: With or Without**

Yuya made the first move, anxiously jumping along buildings as they materialized in an attempt to rescue Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya. Sawatari sniggered, "The only way you'll be able to help them is if you beat me". The tomato hair boy was torn attempting to reach out to his friends when he knew it would be in vain. It was time for him to duel for his friends, to bring back their smiles.

He deliberated about which Pokemon he should send out, Pendulum would be his first choice but without his power and with Sawatari almost certainly with a counter. It had to be his ace dragon. Yuya released his dragon as it unleashed a roar, silencing the field. Even Reiji was surprised.

 _PokeDisk information: Haxorus, The Axe Jaw Pokemon "Odd-Eyes"; Ability: Rivalry  
"_ _They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. They challenge foes with tusks that can cut steel"_

Odd-Eyes was a large olive-green armoured dragon with a green left eye. Its mandibles formed sharp blades which glinted in the light of the alleyway, reflecting those of the bright city. "Oh my, Yuya. I know a rare Pokemon when I see one, a dragon even more so, shame it won't be strong enough to battle my best."

Yuya ignored Sawatari's comment and jumped onto Odd-Eyes, urging it forward as he held onto the inside of its mandibles while it set course for the tower.

Sawatari refused to let Yuya outshine him, not before he could display his prize. His manicured fingers selected a Luxury Ball and released his ace.

 _PokeDisk information: Heracross, The Single Horn Pokemon "Shooter"; Ability Swarm  
"_ _This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under its enemies' bellies, then lifts and throws them"_

The bug with Herculean strength lunged forward with its horn in a show of strength and revealing a small stone set in a ring around its arm. Its trainer was just as proud, "This Pokemon has been bred with amazing stats, egg moves and an Adamant nature. How could a Pokemon as rare as this be beaten by your dragon, let alone once Shooter gains power from Mega evolution".

Yuya glanced behind him as the Single Horn Pokemon and its trainer were in hot pursuit. "Dragon Dance". Whilst still gaining ground, Odd-Eyes became enveloped in a red aura allowing it to move at faster speeds and giving it more strength. He hoped it would be enough to close the gap to help his friends.

Sawatari smirked, he had his target right where he wanted it, no matter what the situation, Yuya's determination to get to his friends would allow Sawatari to be one step ahead. It was his turn.

From his PokeDisk he heard the quiet, firm voice. "Place your fingers on the pendant and repeat after me". Shingo hesitated momentarily before following the orders. In sync but differentiated by Shingo's extravagance they said "Keystone, respond to my heart, beyond evolution Mega Evolve".

Yuya turned to watch as the blue bug grew in size becoming stockier, but most noticeably its horn grew elongated and thicker. Once the light faded, a DNA symbol flashed in front of it before disappearing entirely and leaving them all to observe the transformation in awe.

 _Poke Disk information: Mega-Heracross; Ability: Skill Link_

"Since you won't attack, I will. Night slash!". Heracross' horn glowed at it spun and struck Odd-Eyes' tail causing Yuya to lose balance and collapse into the water. Yuya soaked and exasperated kept looking for a way to get to his friends.

"Surf", he commanded. If Reiji was surprised his expression did not betray him. Shingo's eyebrows shot up as his Pokemon was hit with a weakened wave of water. The tomato haired boy rode on his dragon, his mind racing trying to find a way to save his friends.

"After them!". Mega Heracross shot after them, revealing wings that allowed it to power after the escaping duo.

 _I need to find an Action Item_. He grabbed an X Speed only to find that Odd-Eyes' speed fell. Shingo smirked, "not all Action Items on this field are beneficial, it's the luck of the draw". Yuya gritted his teeth in frustration and urged Odd-Eyes to continue as it leapt onto the bridge.

Observing his opponent's distraction, Yuya's gaze scanning up and down the pillars desparate for a way to reach his friends, Shingo ordered another attack. "Nigh-". Reiji interrupted pointing out to him that Mega Heracross now had a new ability.

Shingo silently annoyed with the interference tapped a few buttons on his PokeDisk. "Shooter, Rock Blast!"

Haxorus was pelted with rocks one that hit its chest, then tail, leg and two that were deflected with X Scissor, its glowing mandibles crushing them before it could take any more damage. Yuya silently cursed at Shingo's luck scoring five hits. His eyes honed in on a berry and he threw it into Odd-Eyes. The Wiki Berry instead of healing the Pokemon only caused it to become confused.

Shingo erupted into laughter. In the battle between the two Adamant Pokemon he was winning. "Pin missile, aim for its legs". Five expertly aimed missiles shot into Odd-Eyes' legs causing it to roar in pain and thrash about, ignoring Yuya's commands to attack.

"How can you be so lucky to score 5 hits?". Yuya's eyes widened when Shingo calmly stated, "with Mega Evolution we got even more skilled if that were even possible. Mega Heracross' ability is Skill Link ensuring 5 hits." Yuya groaned as he realized how behind he was, Haxorus had taken significant damage and was confused where Shingo's Mega Heracross remained relatively unscathed.

"Dual Chop". Yuya silently pleaded with his dragon to listen and was relieved when it sliced into Mega Heracross' wings. _This is our bond, we must keep pushing further. For our friends._

As he raced to reach another Action Item he was at his wits end. _Surely this must be the third time lucky_. He hoped. Yuya grabbed the berry and tossed it into Odd-Eyes mouth as it roared. The Persim Berry snapped Odd-Eyes back to reality. And Yuya grinned.

Shingo calmly ordered another Rock Blast, followed by a Bullet Seed. Although mostly ineffective, the projectiles obscured the dragon's vision, and slowed it down as its HP was slowly being whittled down.

Yuya struggled to think, rapidly scanning through information on his PokeDisk, Pokemon summaries, abilities, power ups and the field itself.

"Now the real show begins". His fear was pushed aside for the sake of his friends. "Our friendship has led us to be even stronger, Draco Meteor!"

Shingo's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. Meteors that left sparkling trails lit up the dark sky. Yuzu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu watched in awe and admiration.

"There's no way you can defeat me with that" Shingo bluffed, as it was becoming clear that Shooter's damaged wings were preventing it from dodging.

"Let me introduce me to the star of our show". Gesturing to his dragon, Yuya continued. "Odd-Eyes' ability activates: Rivalry increases its Special Attack and Attack by 25% when battling an opponent of the same gender".

The meteors tore through the bridge forming craters and knocking out Mega Heracross despite Shingo's desperate protests. The Single Horn Pokemon reverted to its original form and was returned to its Luxury Ball. Yuya grinned widely at his victory only to realize that the bridge was collapsing. He once again jumped on the back of Odd-Eyes and launched a huge Surf to cushion his friends' fall and to pull them aboard its back.

Yuzu hugged him tightly as they made their way to shore. Moments later the field dissipated with the recovering Shingo cursing. Yuzu readied her fan and swung it hard at Shingo as she retrieved the Pendulum back to Yuya. Shingo's crew had other ideas as they launched at her just as a projectile whizzed past her face knocking all of them out unconscious in an expertly aimed strike.

Slack jawed, they all turned to look at a short blue haired boy. "Man these guys were just uncool until the end weren't they". The others agreed, still somewhat shocked. Turning his large green eyes on Yuya, Sora told him "I was planning to join LDS but now I'm going to be your apprentice". Yuya was stunned telling the cute boy no, but unable to resist the super-effective Baby-Doll Eyes. "Sora Shiun'in". The two boys shook hands, the tomato haired boy deciding he'd had too much excitement for one day to protest.

* * *

Nakajima barked orders to the LDS students to take back the Pendulum necklace. But Reiji staring at the smiling boy interjected. "You put on a good show Yuya Sakaki. Let them go."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon :)


	4. Chapter 4: Another Dimension

**Chapter 4: Another Dimension**

If Yuya wanted any time alone to let the events of the past days sink in, he wasn't in 's want to please crowds was matched by Sora's determination to learn fromt the Entertainment duellist himself. Sweet talking his way to stealing his breakfast in Yuya's own home, following him to and from school, Yuya could hardly relax before the cite face of Sora Shuinin interrupted.

He was at his wits end. He couldn't even enjoy the simple pleasure of walking home with Yuzu and like any reasonable duellist, the only way to put an end to the childishness was to fight it out on the battlefield. Finally acknowledging the small boy and through gritted teeth he said, "I'll make a deal with you. Let's duel and if I win you stop following me around and if you win I'll be your teacher".

If it were possible for Sora's smile to grow even wider it did and Yuya and Yuzu sweatdropped at the sight of the boy's ecstatic reaction and the spring in his step as he disappeared to prepare for the duel. Yuya just hoped it would finally put an end to all the sweet toothed boy's antics for good.

* * *

The Principal's voice echoed across the field. "Action field on!"

Action Field: Wild West Duel Town

The field transformed into an aird alleyway of a desert or deserted town. Yuya readied his Pokemon observing his stage. He was distracted from his pre duel preparation as the smaller boy whined. "This field is sooooo boring." Exasperated and with his cute baby face he continued, "isn't there something more interesting?".

Silence fell across the field; a lone tumbleweed the only movememt as it cut across the field bobbing along the sand.

Shuzo Hiragi gave in, You Show was all about entertainment after all and it was hardly entertaining if both duellists weren't enjoying themselves. But he was more swayed by Sora's Baby Doll Eyes.

Again his comentary rang out. "Action Field on!"

The sand evaporated and in its place a colourful candy wonderland with a chocolate lake and gingerbread house materialised.

Action Field: Sweets Island

Whilst Yuzu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu watched on happily and hungrily, Sora's mood instantaneously reversed. With a wide smile he turned towards the Principal's direction and thanked him. "This is more like it! Thank you Principal!"

Yuya sweat dropped watching the whole exchange. Sora serioisly knew how to get what he wanted but he wasn't going to let him get a victory.

 **DUEL!**

Sora smiled cutely and his first Pokemon was released, cuter than its trainer.

 _PokeDisk information: Stufful, The Flailing Pokemon "Fluffal "; Ability: Fluffy  
"_ _Receiving one of its powerful hits without being prepared for it can bring down even well-trained Pokémon"_

Everyone watching oohed and ahhed at the sight of the tiny bear, disregarding the Pokedisk's warning about its strength. Yuya wasted no time in getting the battle started, throwing the Pokeball onto the field.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN", Yuya exclaimed as he bowed then hopped onto Hip Hippo, "Let the show begin!".

The tomato was keen to win as fast as possible and started moving urging Hip Hippo forward as he went to collect Action Items.

Sora watched innocently, giving no commands as Fluffal stood determined and ready to make a move whenever its trainer wanted. Hip Hippo raced around the field kicking up sand in its wake, Stufful held its ground despite its strength being whittled down in the Sandstorm.

"Sand tomb". The sand was redirected from the small sandstorm, enveloping the bear and making it splutter. The bear was mostly unscathed however, and at its trainer's command leaped towards the hippo its arms coated in ice. "Ice punch! Aim for the legs."

Yuya grinned as he urged Hip Hippo faster, the sand was slowing down the Flailing Pokemon allowing Yuya to grab and X Speed. "Rolling Hippo!".

Sora pouted as his Pokemon started rushing after the Hippopotas and attempting to growl. Its growl more akin to a meow or a squeak only served to prompt the audience to become infatuated with the cub.

The pout switched to a smirk as the cub pursued the speedy Hippopotas running between gingerbread houses. "Stomping Tantrum". Yuya was shocked by the rage the bear released, caught off guard by its powerful attack. _How did that cause so much damage?_

"If Fluffal's last attack missed the damage is doubled". Yuya sweated nervously as he encouraged his weakened Pokemon to press forward. Hip Hippo hung on barely. _I need to find more Action items and take the upper hand._

Hip Hippo jumped onto candy cane poles as Yuya stretched out precariously to grab a Sitrus Beery. _Just a bit further!_

Sora wasn't going to allow that happen grabbing an Action item of his own. The agile boy leaped across chocolate logs in a controlled burst of energy. "I use the X Attack on Fluffal, knock them off with Brutal Swing!"

The strengthened bear proved that it was more than just a cute face, oblitering the poles smashing candy cane shards across the ground before getting out of the way to allow the Entertainement Duellist and his Hippopotas crash painfully to the ground.

Time slowed as Yuya went to grab the falling Sitrus Berry just as Sora ordered the Struggle pokemon to deliver one final Brutal Swing. He grasped the berry and went to use it on his Pokemon but was seconds too late.

Hip Hippo sunk to the ground knocked out.

"So it looks like ive stopped your running around the field on your Hippopotas… Call out your next Pokemon".

Yuya returned Hip Hippo and thanked it, he had to take a chance to defeat Sora.

* * *

 _I believe, I can do it this time,_ thought Yuya.

Out appeared Gallade with a confident slash of its blade-arms and clearly wearing its choker and set stone. Sora smiled excited by the prospect of being able to see the revolutionary Mega Evolution.

It was time.

"Keystone, respond to my heart. MEGA EVOLVE AND SWING INTO ACTION!"

The Mega Gallade was in no mood for defeat and with its increased speed landed a Psycho cut with its arms across the Stufful's back. The bear cub yelled out in pain and collapsed.

The blue haired boy pouted recalling his Pokemon. "So this is the power of Mega Evolution."

Sora threw his pokeball onto the field and a yellow pokemon popped out.

The audience were ecstatic. "It's a Pikachu!" exclaimed Futoshi, Tatsuya wasn't so sure. He could have sworn he saw a menacing aura flare up around the Pokemon and small tears forming on its torso.

 _PokeDisk information: Mimikyu, The Disguise Pokemon_ "Deathtoy" _; Ability: Disguise  
"_ _this Pokémon is dreadfully lonely, and it thought it would be able to make friends with humans if only it looked like Pikachu"_

Yuya couldn't help but feel sorry for the Pokemon who desperately wanted to fit in but he had a duel to win and that wasn't going to stop him.

"Psycho cut again!"

The Blade Pokemon struck its arms onto the Disguise Pokemon's head. Yuya grinned happy with taking the upper hand.

"Not so fast, Mimikyu's Ability Disguise activates, once per battle attack damage is negated"

"What?!"

The Disguise Pokemon's 'head' flopped with and audible pop of its neck, its Disguise had worn off.

It was Sora's turn to grin. _Now you can see what we're made of._

* * *

The stage was silenced and on the edge of their seats - they had never seen anything like this before. Yuya snapped out of his shock and tried to think on his feet, thoughts and worries rushing through his head. His partner sensed his hesitation turning around and making eye contact before reassuming a fighting stance.

They had learned not to underestimate the tiny fighters, they were bringing their best to the field. Yuya nodded and started running whilst commanding Gallade to strike with a leaf blade across Mimikyu's torso. Deathtoy was surprisingly fast sidestepping the attack and raking a Shadow Claw across Pendulum's upper arm. Sora smiled before realizing that Yuya had gotten his hands on another Action Item. He was mildly confused when tomato merely ordered Pendulum to leap forward and attack.

Sora wanted to grab the upper hand and was happy to continue to rack up super-effective damage. "Play Rough". _So they mean business_

"I use the Roseli Berry on Mega Gallade to halve battle damage taken".

Pendulum recoiled from the rampage but retaliated with a strong Psycho cut, slicing across Mimikyu's 'neck', already floppy but nonetheless still sensitive. Both Pokemon were showing signs of tiring from the scuffle and physical battle.

"Can you keep up Yuya? Play Rough once more". The yellow Pokemon lunged at the Blade Pokemon which made contact with a Shadow Sneak, before flipping over the Disguise Pokemon to escape most of the damage.

Both trainer and Pokemon saw the opening, and the Blade Pokemon retaliated with a solid hit, slicing across Mimikyu's back with blades of psychic energy.

The Disguise Pokemon fell, fully limp now and unmoving.

"Mimikyu is unable to battle", came the Principal's voice over the speakers. "The winner of the battle is Yuya!". The students of You Show cheered as Sora managed to stand after recalling his beaten Pokemon.

The short boy's face was hidden in shadow as he stared at the ground, his hair drooping. "Sora, your skills are from another dimension, you sure kept me on my toes; It was a great battle". Yuya extended his hand which was accepted moments later.

Sora finally looked up disappointed by his loss. Yuya wasn't sure what to say. "Well since I lost, I can't be your apprentice". Yuya waited for him to finish as the blue haired boy looked up at him hopefully.

"But I can be your friend".

Yuya smiled in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its been a long time coming but I have drafted the next chapter which should be up soon. Also I am republishing this Story on AO3 under the same name. See you next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom Knight

**Chapter 5: Phantom Knight**

Yuzu strolled home, ice blocks in hand as she strolled home with Ayu. Despite complaining about the boys' annoying enthusiasm for ice cream she had made the trek to please them. "Yuzu – oneechan, y-". The older pink haired girl ducked and put her finger to her lips as they looked up to see two of Sawatari's mindless minions. "Didn't you hear him say 'I'll do whatever it takes to crush Sakaki Yuya'? Sounds like he's up to something awful", commented one as they hurried to deliver his food. Without hesitation, the pink haired girls rushed after them. _During the last duel Yuya tried desperately to save me, now it's my turn to protect him._

* * *

The Dark Duelist stared at the skyscraper that peaked above everything else. The LDS tower's glass windows reflected the fading rays of sunlight, sparkling in the distance. But it wasn't the tower that had caught the duelist's attention. It was the sight of a girl running towards an abandoned warehouse below him that jolted him from his silent observation. _Just what is she doing here?_

* * *

"What are you doing?" whispered Ayu nervously. Yuzu passed the precious cargo to Ayu, ordering her to go tell the boys what was happening as she went to deal with Sawatari. She left without hearing the younger girl's response, running to the door she saw the minions entering. She paused instinctively glancing over her shoulder and proceeded to barge in.

"Yuzu Hiragi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" spat out Sawatari.

"Duel me!"

The LDS student smirked. "You've fallen into a tr –"

"I'm going to beat you up!"

"The goddess of victo – ". Yuzu interrupted again. "What, are you afraid you'll lose? I'm not interested in listening to what you say."

"You're selfish, cowardly and a second rate duelist". It was Sawatari's turn to interrupt, sighing "second rate duelist, huh?"

"No you're even below that, a third, fourth, a hundred-rate duelist!"

"Now you've gone and done it, this is your last chance to take that back before I make you"

"Not a chance". One of Sawatari's minions drew the door closed as the remaining duo formed a support behind him. The confined hideout grew more ominous as a dull thud from the door echoed.

The two duelists readied their poke balls weighing them up in their hands to choose their fighter. Yuzu steeled herself for the duel.

* * *

Ayu rushed back, frantic and panting. She dropped the bag and collapsed into a chair, trying to calm herself down. Sora dived for the bag, crestfallen to find all the ice cream melted. Yuya was the first to react to the girl who was struggling to speak, doing so in broken phrases as she tried to breathe between sobs. "Yuzu". "Trouble". "Alone". "Sylvio". The tomato haired boy tried to console Ayu, but the moment he heard where Yuzu was he left the pink haired girl in Gongenzaka's care, dashing out to find her. The steadfast duelist now had to deal with another inconsolable child, the other grieving about the loss of "precious sugar".

* * *

As Yuzu reached to release her Pokemon, a yell of pain caused them to turn around to see Sawatari's minion haphazardly tossed to the ground. A silhouette of a dark figure stood at the doorway, jagged cape and spiked hair flapping from the impact. "Back down", the Dark Duelist commanded as his eyes zeroed in on the LDS badge on Sawatari's collar.

Sawatari recovered quickly and scoffed. "Just who do you think you are barging in like a knight coming to save the princess?"

The Dark Duellist ignored his question opting to ready a Poke ball, enlarging it in his hand. The pink haired girl was just as furious demanding the Dark Duellist to back down from her fight.

He turned to her, his arm gentle but firm, stopping her from releasing her Pokemon. "You've been through so much, I don't want you to get hurt anymore". Shocked, she looked at the Dark Duelist, attempting to convince him otherwise, but there was no visible reaction through his mask and goggles.

* * *

The Dark Duelist released a Dragonite wordlessly as both Pokemon and trainer maintained a ready stance.

 _PokeDisk information: Dragonite, The Dragon Pokemon "Rebellion"; Ability: Multiscale  
"_ _It is a kind-hearted Pokémon that leads lost and floundering ships in a storm to the safety of land"_

Sawatari looked at the dragon and smirked. _This will be over faster than I thought it_. He released his Froslass in response.

 _PokeDisk information: Froslass, The Snow Land Pokemon "Mobius"; Ability: Cursed Body  
"_ _It freezes foes with an icy breath. What seems to be its body is actually hollow"_

The minions cackled with laughter as they saw the match up.

"Gloomy Knight-kun, you made a cool entrance but now the only thing cool will be Mobius' winning attack. Blizzard!"

The Froslass released a howling blizzard attack that caused Yuzu to shiver as she watched in concern. The Dragonite was stoic and took the full force of the attack, disappearing in the blizzard. Sawatari smirked about to proclaim victory but as the snow settled, the Dragonite was still standing.

"Rebellion's ability Multiscale activates, when it is at full health, any battle damage is halved." The Dragon Pokemon returned to the air, ready to move at its trainer's command. "Thunder wave". It sent a weak jolt of electricity, paralyzing the Froslass which remained at full health.

Sawatari refused to admit that he was surprised by the Dark Duelist's skill and continued his offenisive. "That ability can't be activated now so take this Ice Beam at full power!", he yelled in triumph. "If you wouldn't mind stepping off of the stage, this battle is as good as over".

The Dark Duelist said nothing as the ice beam snaked towards the dragon. The Dragonite instinctively dodged whilst powering itself up with a Dragon Dance. It emerged unscathed, shocking everyone save for the said Pokemon's trainer.

The Dark Duelist stepped forward, "I'll give you a chance to surrender; your Pokemon won't have to get hurt". His egotistical opponent scoffed, before choosing the path to an easy victory. "Once more, Mobius!"

The ice shot out toward the Dragonite which dodged lazily with its increased speed. The Dark Duelist had also had enough. "Experience this for yourself, the rage and sorrow of the battlefield!"

The Dragonite grinned, crashing into The Snow Land Pokemon with a full force Iron Head. The Froslass cried out before it crashed to the ground; knocked out.

The Dark Duelist stepped forward "What do you know about Leo Akaba?" he demanded. "I just go to Leo Duel School, I don't know of anyone called Leo Akaba", Sawatari answered refusing to make eye contact as he released his Heracross. The Dark Duelist stopped and tensed slightly, though no one could see him raising an eyebrow at the move.

"Shooter, rock blast." The Heracross hurled rocks at the ill prepared Dragonite, two clipping its wings as it winced in pain.

The Dark Duelist nodded and his Pokemon grabbed the Heracross lifting it up to the ceiling of the warehouse. The blue Pokemon struggled in a useless attempt to break free.

"I feel neither the sharpness of a blade of the power of a bullet in your dueling. Not even a fragment of it", stated the Dark Duelist calmly.

Sawatari didn't respond but was taken aback. The Dragonite then proceeded to dive quickly before dropping the Heracross from a lower height. The Singlehorn Pokemon was barely able to move, beaten from the Sky Drop attack.

Both Dragonite and its trainer turned to leave, walking back towards Yuzu. Her eyes widened as the Heracross sent another Rock Blast at the Dragonite in a last ditch attempt. The Dark Duelist turned as he ordered an Extreme Speed. The Dragonite made a finishing blow, knocking the Heracross into the wall. The Rock Blast attack however, continued, smashing the Dark Duelist's goggles as he blocked the attack from reaching Yuzu.

He discarded the goggles and Yuzu looked at the Yuya look-alike. Sawatari recalled his Pokemon and his crew before taking the opportunity to flee with their tails between their legs. "You're safe" he said softly. She paused, about to ask what Yuya was doing acting like that in costume, but before she could he was teleported away with a blinding flash from her bracelet.

And not for the first time today, Yuzu was momentarily stunned. Shortly after, Yuya reappeared out of breath anxious to see if she was alright and jolting her back to reality.

 _So it wasn't you then…_ Something she didn't understand was going on. And she didn't like it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :). Finally get to introduce once of my favourite characters, does he remind you of Red (or is that just me?)?


End file.
